sonicwfandomcom-20200216-history
Steven Spielberg filmography
in 2017]] Steven Spielberg (born December 18, 1946) is an American director, producer, and screenwriter. He is considered one of the founding pioneers of the New Hollywood era, as well as one of the most popular directors and producers in film history.The cinema of Steven Spielberg: Empire of light. Nigel Morris. Wallflower Press. 2007 He is also one of the co-founders of DreamWorks Studios. In a career spanning more than four decades, Spielberg's films have spanned many themes and genres. Spielberg's early science-fiction and adventure films were seen as archetypes of modern Hollywood escapist filmmaking. In later years, his films began addressing humanistic issues such as the Holocaust, the transatlantic slave trade, civil rights, war, and terrorism. Spielberg won the Academy Award for Best Director for Schindler's List and Saving Private Ryan, as well as receiving five other nominations.Directors with two or more Oscars Three of Spielberg's films—''Jaws, ''E.T. the Extra-Terrestrial, and Jurassic Park—achieved box office records, originated, and came to epitomize the blockbuster film. The worldwide box office receipts of all Spielberg-directed films exceeds $10 billion worldwide, making him one of the highest-grossing directors in cinematic history. Films Amateur films Theatrical releases Spielberg has worked as a producer, executive producer, director, or in an otherwise creative capacity on several films where he was not credited. Producer only Executive producer only Cameos Other non-credited roles Television (lengths include commercials) * Night Gallery'' (1969, 1971)' ** pilot movie segment B "''Eyes" November 8, 1969 (30 min) ** ep4 segment A "Make Me Laugh" January 6, 1971 (30 min) * Marcus Welby, M.D. (1970) ep 1–27 "The Daredevil Gesture" (60 min) March 17, 1970 * The Name of the Game (1971) ep 3–16 "L.A. 2017" (90 min) January 15, 1971 * The Psychiatrist (1971) ** ep. 1–2 "The Private World of Martin Dalton" (60 min) February 10, 1971 ** ep. 1–6 "Par for the Course" (60 min) March 10, 1971 :: (this was released on a VHS named The Visionary after the other episode included) * Columbo (1971) ep. 1–1 "Murder by the Book" (90 min) September 15, 1971 * Owen Marshall: Counselor at Law (1971) ep. 1–3 "Eulogy for a Wide Receiver" (60 min) September 30, 1971 * Duel (1971) TV movie (90 min) (extended cut was released theatrically and on home video/DVD) November 13, 1971 * Something Evil (1972) TV movie (90 min) January 21, 1972 * Savage (1973) TV movie (90 min) March 31, 1973 * Strokes of Genius (1984) TV series (introductory segments hosted by Dustin Hoffman) May 1984 * Amazing Stories (1985–1987) (executive) ** ep 1–1 "Ghost Train" (30 min) October 6, 1985 ** ep 1–5 "The Mission" (60 min) November 3, 1985 (part of Amazing Stories: Book One) * Tiny Toon Adventures (1990–1992) (TV) (executive) ** as the voice of White Rabbit and Himself (2 episodes) * A Wish for Wings That Work (1991) (TV) (executive) * The Water Engine (1992) (TV) (executive) * The Plucky Duck Show (1992) (TV) (executive) * SeaQuest DSV (1993–1995) (TV) (executive) * Family Dog (1993) (TV) (executive) * Animaniacs (1993–1998) (TV) (executive) * Class of '61 (1993) (TV) (executive) * Tiny Toon Adventures: Spring Break (1994) (TV) (executive) * Pinky and the Brain (1995–1998) (TV) (executive) * Tiny Toon Adventures: Night Ghoulery (1995) (TV) (executive) * Freakazoid! (1995–1997) (TV) (executive) * High Incident (1996–1997) (TV) (creator) * Toonsylvania (1998) (TV) (executive) * Pinky, Elmyra & the Brain (1998–1999) (TV) (executive) * Price for Peace (2001) (executive) * We Stand Alone Together (2001) (TV) (executive) * Band of Brothers (2001) (TV) (executive) * Semper Fi (2001) TV (executive) * Taken (2002) (TV) (executive) * Burma Bridge Busters (2003) (TV) (executive) * Voices from the List (2004) (V) (executive) * Into the West (2005) (TV) (executive) * Dan Finnerty & the Dan Band: I Am Woman (2005) (TV) (executive) * United States of Tara (2009–2011) (TV) (executive) * The Pacific (2010) (executive) * Falling Skies (2011–2015) (TV) (executive) * Terra Nova (2011) (TV) (executive) * Smash (2012–2013) (TV) (executive) * The River (2012) TV series (executive) * Under the Dome (2013–2015) TV series (executive) * Extant (2014–2015) (TV) (executive) * Red Band Society (2014–2015) (TV) (executive) * The Whispers (2015) (TV) (executive) * Public Morals (2015) (TV) (executive) * Minority Report (2015) (TV) (executive) *Bull'' (2016–2019) (TV) (executive) * ''Five Came Back'' (2017)' (TV) (executive) * 'Roswell, New Mexico (2019–present)' (TV) (executive) *Amazing Stories'' (2020) (TV) (executive) Video games * The Dig (1995) (writer) * Steven Spielberg's Director's Chair (1996) * Medal of Honor (1999) (designer) * Medal of Honor: Underground (2000) * Medal of Honor: Allied Assault (2002) (writer) * Boom Blox (2008) (designer) * Boom Blox Bash Party (2009) (designer) * LMNO (cancelled) Music video References Filmography Category:Director filmographies Spielberg, Steven